The Other Whitlock
by Mrs. Hale Jasper's Wife
Summary: Jasmine Whitlock is a Texas girl starting school at Forks High. While she is there she meets her long lost vampire brother. Falls in love with a vampire who wants to kill her. And is wanted by Victoria to be part of her army of newborns.Set during Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

A/U All Cullen's/ Hales are already in the picture. Jasper's mom was pregnant when Jasper disappeared. This is the story of Jasmine Lisa Whitlock. Jasper's little sister. Will her gifts lead her towards the same life as her brother, or will they be able to save her? Will she fall for the new Cullen boy, Mathew?

Preface

Have you ever read a story where every thing is happy and cheerful? You know, a story that has the birds singing, bunnies hopping and chipper little children skipping through the woods humming a merry little tune? Well guess what! That is NOT the kind of story you are reading. You are about to read my story. A story about crazy werewolves, well dressed vampires and one too smart human (me).

Chapter One: Last Day of March Break

March Break! It's the one time of year when you're out of school and totally free. It's the one time of year, away from school, without a holiday. By holiday, I mean not at any point do you have to sit in a living and sing off-tune holiday songs, followed by long boring midnight masses. March Break, a week that allows you to sleep in and not worry about chores and responsibility. But now, it is the last day of March Break. It is the last day of freedom. Before we go back to school like caged rats. While our parents sit home making out in front of old television reruns. This time was going to be worse, because we were starting a new school, in a new state. We had just moved from big town Huston, Texas to little microscopic Forks, Washington.

"Jasmine, what are you doing?" my mother asked, her voice swelling with anticipation for tomorrow. I was sitting on the roof, dreading tomorrow. "Well mama, I am sitting on the roof" I said sarcastically. "What are you doing mama?" I asked quietly, almost dreading the answer. "Just wondering why my sixteen-year-old daughter insists upon trying my nerves by doing stupid things like climbing onto the roof" she said with a frustrated expression. I stood up and jumped onto the tree that leads to the roof. I climbed down a few feet until I got low enough that I could safely jump from the tree. I could see her face visibly paling as I jumped off a branch and landed right in front of her. "Go tell your cousins dinners ready" she said shakily. Even she has seen me jump from that branch hundreds of times, it still manages to freak her out, each and every time.

My cousins are Doug and Clair. They are our cousins from my father's side. They live with us because their dad is in drug rehab and their mother disappeared to Minnesota shortly after Clair was born. Clair is sixteen, like me and my best friend. Doug is seventeen. He insists people call him a man all the time. Believe me, he is no man. He is scared of his own shadow, except when it comes to football. They had been living with us since Clair and I were four. Clair and Doug even started calling my mother Mama.

Doug and Clair were in the backyard. Clair was lying in the grass, bopping her head to her I-pod shuffle. Doug was in the shed, working on yet another baseball bat. I poked Clair's shoulder until she popped out her headphones. "Mama says dinners ready" I said loudly so Doug would hear. At the mention of food, he flew out of the shed, grabbed both me and Clair by the wrists and took of running towards the house. Clair's light brown hair had pieces of grass sticking out of it from lying in the grass. Doug's curly light brown hair was full of saw dust. On the way back to the house, Doug bragged about his latest project. "This one is made from the finest Oak they had. It is going to be very strong and durable" he said, totally oblivious to the fact that either me or Clair were listening to a single word he had to say.

Once we arrived at the house we were greeted by the smell of Mama's homemade, deep crusted pizza. My stomach let out an anxious grumble as the three of us raced upstairs to wash our hands for dinner. Once we had eaten, Clair and I went up to our room. "Do you think the others will like us?" Clair asked nervously. I grinned at her while pulling my blonde hair into a ponytail. "They have no reason not to. We are new, it will take some time to get used to use. But we will be fine, just remember. YOUR NOT DOUG!" I shouted the last part out the door for Doug to hear. He barged into our room, stuck out his tongue and left. "See what I mean" I whispered to Clair who was giggling loudly. "Do you miss Jamie?" she asked curiously. Jamie Lovett was my boyfriend in Texas. He was seventeen and total gentlemen, unlike most of the boys from my school. It was such a refreshing change to see a guy who didn't take pride in being a 'player'. I would miss him, but long distance relationships never work. I remember when I asked Mama if he could move with us.

"_Mama, I don't want to leave Jamie!" I exclaimed for the hundredth time. Mama laughed and said, "What are you going to do about that, your father got transferred. We need to move._

"_Mama, can Jamie come with us?" I asked hopefully. Mama laughed at my question. "Let's see, have my sixteen-year-old daughter's seventeen-year-old boyfriend move across the country with us, so they can shack up. I don't think so!" she screamed. Seriously, me and Jamie were not "shacking up". We both agreed we were too young to be have sex. When I expressed this to Mama, she just laughed again and said, "He is a hormonal teenage boy, he's just saying that. I know every trick in the book. You father used the same line. The answer is NO! Your boyfriend is not coming to Forks". I opened my mouth to say something but Mama cut me off. "And you are not moving in with him!!" _

I knew it was for the best when I broke up with him. I didn't want him to be tied down to a girl in another state, when there would be many other girls around him. It would hurt to know he was with someone else, but it's what was right.

What made this entire mess seem easier was that me and Clair hair soccer tryouts to look forward to. Both Clair and I were amazing soccer players. Clair was the best goalie South High School. I played amazing at all positions. That's the way this family worked. Doug had his football and we girls had our soccer. Mama and Papa were faithful attendants to all of our games.

We talked until we fell into difficult sleeps. The rain was beating loudly at the roof, making it near impossible to sleep. _Great _I though sarcastically to myself, _I really wanted to go to a new school after a bad night's sleep._


	2. Gifted

A/N those who are reading my other stories, I have not had a chance to update. I broke my arm and it's a lot hard to type with only one hand.

Gifted (a flashback and intro to Jasmine's gift)

Everybody has something different about them. Whether it's being ambidextrous or having the ability to control other people with your mind. When I was a little girl, I discovered when I looked you in the eye and told you to do something, you did it. No matter how utterly ridiculous you may look, you did it. I learned about this gift when I told Doug to wear one of Clair's skirts to school. The entire second grade class had a field day laughing at him. Also to my pleasure, it was picture day. So now we still have photos of Doug's most embarrassing moment.

The thing is when I tell you to do something, unlike hypnosis; you don't go into a trance like state. I make it so subconsciously you want to do what I want you to do. In a word I have control over peoples subconscious. It also works when I ask you a question. You have no choice but to tell me the truth. I have also learned that great power comes with big responsibility. Like the time I told our baby-sitter to leave early so we could have the house to ourselves. I was seven at the time and I didn't think it was a big deal. Or so I thought; until I got my head caught in the banister. Not only big I have to get my head buttered down, but I got grounded for two whole weeks.

Mama laid out three main rules for me to follow at school:

No using my gift on teachers or staff to get out of work or punishment

No using my gift to make students do anything illegal.

No using my gift to get students to give me there allowances, paychecks, personal belongings….

The rules were pretty much the same at home, too. However Mama has learned to block my ability. She learned after I got her to give me and Clair a fifty dollar weekly allowance (each). However the fifty dollars got bumped back to five, after she'd already given us two allowances. We put our money together and bought Goldie, our golden retriever. The names not very original, but we were eight at the time. Goldie still sleeps in the room me and Clair share. She alternates between the two beds. She lays one top of your feet. It makes your feet feel warm and toasty. Mama fell in love with Goldie too.

It's also using this incredible gift of mine that I found out that Mama and Papa had, had another baby long before I was born. Mom found out she was pregnant with me when my brother, Jasper went off to war. I never got a change to meet him. He died during the war. He was only twenty.

I practice my gift a lot. My favorite lab rat is Doug. I make him do some many crazy things, within the limitations of my rules, of course. Even though he can never really prove it's me telling him to do these things. It helps that he is so gullible. Well, that's my crazy family.


	3. Jessica and the Cream Soda

A/N I have decided to change a few details. Set during Eclipse. Bella is still human. Victoria still wants Bella dead. Victoria also sees Jasmine as a valuable addition to her little army. Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are in the same year as Edward and Bella.

Chapter Two: Jessica and the Grape Juice

Beep, Beep, Beep, Bang

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Bang_

Ugh, it's the first day of school. I grumbled as I turned the alarm off. I stood up and shook a very cranky Clair awake. She, like me is not a morning person. Clair went to the downstairs bathroom to get ready for school; I went to the upstairs bathroom. Doug would do his usual morning routine. He gets up late, every morning. He feels around his floor 'til he finds something resembling clothes. Then he will run downstairs; pop a pop tart in the toaster. He'll run his fingers through his hair until his food his ready. Then once his foods ready, he'll bark at us to get in the car.

I dressed in my favorite denim skirt; with my pale blue lace t-shirt. I pulled my hair back with a blue hair band. I looked in the mirror impressed with the way I looked.

Downstairs Mama and Papa were sitting at the table, drinking their coffees and reading their papers. Clair was munching at a bowl of fruit loops. I sat down beside Clair and poured myself some of the cereal, leaving only half a bowl for Doug. Mama would replace it by the weekend.

Just as we finished eating, Papa stood up. He kissed Mama on the lips and me and Clair on the foreheads. As he walked out the door, Doug made his usual entrance. He put his pop tart in the toaster and began messing with his hair. Clair and I scooped up our backpacks and walked toward the door. As soon as the toaster popped we heard Doug grunt, "Get in the car".

Once we arrived at the school, we were greeted by a whole bunch of stares. Lust filled boys and jealous girls were eyeing Clair and me. Lust filled girls and angry boys were shooting daggers at Doug. We walked into the main office and right up to the counter. "Excuse me, miss. We are here to register" Doug said in his kind voice. "No, that will not happen! I won't let you vile creatures in my school" the red-headed woman at the desk screamed. Stunned and slightly hurt I said, "We are students!" She shook her head violently. "I am not an idiot and you are not getting into this school!" With that she pounded the side of her head, turning off a Bluetooth. "Can I help you, dears?" she said, noticing our giggles. "Hello, I am Doug Whitlock. This is my cousin and my sister. It's our first day" he said grinning.

The secretary handed us each three pieces of paper. "The top one is your schedules. The middle ones are the maps of the school. Oh, and the forms on the bottom are the forms you need to get signed by each of your teachers. You will need to bring that back at the end of the day" she explained quickly and clearly. We said a quick thank you and turned to find our lockers.

My locker was just down the hall from the office. I spun the combination and opened the locker. I set my things in and grinned. It wasn't until I closed my locker, that I noticed and blonde haired, baby faced boy standing in front of me. He was grinning seductively at me. _Oh brother, another Percy! _I thought to myself. Percy was this boy from my old school. He followed me around like a lost puppy. He walked over in what was supposed to be a sexy strut and said, "Hey babe, didn't I see you on the cover of 'I like Blonde Boys' magazine". I rolled my eyes and said, "no, but I did see you on the cover of 'Cheesiest Man Alive' magazine". His grin only got wider at that comment. "The name is Newton, Mike Newton" he said winking. _Ha, is he seriously doing an impersonation of James Bond._ The bell rang loudly and shrilly. "Hey Mike, do you know where the chem. lab is?" I asked quietly. He grinned and said, "Follow the Mikester".

Mike steered me in the direction of a room with a poster of an atom on the door. We walked into the room to find and man with wild black hair _all over_ his face. His blue eyes twinkled with excitement as we walked into the classroom. "Welcome scientific explorers to the Wonderful World of Science. Ah, we have a new student today. Please introduce yourself. Don't be shy!" he said quickly and cheerfully. I giggled at this crazy man's enthusiasm. "Hello, I'm Jasmine Whitlock and I am here all the way from Texas" I said smiling. The wild hair man stood up and grinned. "Well, welcome to Chemistry!" The man certainly had a lot of energy. "I am Mr. Pantrom, but that was my father's name, so don't call me it. You can call me Jack, everybody does. The name Mr. Pantrom makes me sound old" he said in a very friendly voice. "Please, take a seat in the seat next to Ms. Stanley" he said pointing to a tall, thin girl in the middle of the room.

_Great, I get to literally be in the center of attention. _I thought as I went to sit down. The girl looked at me with a fake smile on her face. "Hi, I'm Jessica and you're the new girl Janice. I hear you're from Texas. Why such a far move?" She said in a voice that was about as fake as her smile. I gave her an equally fake smile and said, "actually, the name is Jasmine. Yes, I am from Texas. We moved her because my dad got transferred here. He's a cop. He is supposed to be training with the chief of police". Jessica picked up a bottle of water and then "accidently" dropped it into my lap. "HEY!" I hollered standing up, looking at the new stain on my skirt. "Oops, I'm sorry" she sneered loudly. Oh, it's one of those girls._ Maybe she needs to feel wet, too,_ I thought evilly to myself. I stared deep into her hazel eyes and said, "At lunch time in the cafeteria, I want you to take a large bottle of cream soda and pour it over your head". She nodded, probably not even knowing what she was nodding to. With my gift, when I tell people to do something, they don't know it, until they do it.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Gym class was awesome. We played soccer in gym and Clair and I kicked some serious butt. Then in English Lit, we began to read Romeo and Juliet. I noticed two pale people staring at me. One was white as snow. His skin was clear and hard. He had bronze hair and gold eyes. Gold eyes, is that normal? There was no trace of color on his face. The girl beside him was pale, but not as pale. She had long, curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her cheeks were flushed a bright pink. They both once and a while gazed at each other with love and passion. _Who are those people? _I thought to myself.

Lunch time was a blessing. I was starving by the time I got to the cafeteria. I took a bowl of macaroni and cheese, which resembled rubber and glue. I sat at a table in the middle of the cafeteria with Clair. We talked about or morning until Jessica walked into the cafeteria carrying a _very_ large bottle of cream soda. I nudged Clair. "Clair, watch this" I said giggling to Clair. On cue, Jessica uncapped the pop and pours the pop all over her head. It dripped down her face, onto her clothes and onto the floor. The entire cafeteria erupted into laughter. After a few minutes of uncontrollable laughter, Clair's face became serious. "Jas, you didn't!" she said almost seriously. "Yes, I did! But she dumped water all over my skirt!" I exclaimed, quietly in my defence. "Dude, you are so grounded! You know you aren't allowed to do that" exclaimed Doug. He thinks he's gonna tell. Yeah right! I looked him right in the eyes and said, "you are not going to tell Mama, right!". He simply nodded and walked out of the cafeteria.

Edward

The new girl was looking right at Bella and I. I gazed adoringly into Bella's eyes to drop her attention. I read her thoughts, but all I got was, _can't wait til lunch _and _who are those people? _

At lunch time Bella and I sat with Bella and my family at our usual spot. We were talking about our usual things when Jessica Stanley's thoughts caught my attention. _Must dump cream soda over my head in the cafeteria. _Okay, that is wierd. Jessica walked into the cafeteria with a large bottle of cream soda. Alice's jaw dropped, and so did mine after I heard what she saw. "Clair, watch this!" The new girl, Jasmine said the girl beside her (Clair). With that Jessica uncapped the bottle of soda and poured it all over her head. The cafeteria burst into a roar of laugher. The thoughts were crazy.

_I always knew she was crazy-Lauren_

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe she just did that!-Angela_

_Wow! She is hot!-Mike_

_Why did I just do that?!?-Jessica!_

After a few minutes of Laughter, Clair stopped laughing and looked directly at Jasmine and said,"Jas, you didn't!" Jasmine shrugged and said,"yes, I did! But she dumped water all over my skirt!" Just as she finished saying that a boy with curly, Carmel coloured hair walked over to her and said, "Dude, you are so grounded! You know you aren't allowed to do that." _Ha, when mom finds out she's been using her power, she's dead. I am going to tell mom as soon as I get home._ Doug thought. Wait! Power! How did that girl have a power? She looked deeply into his eyes and said, "you are not going to tell Mama, right!" His thoughts switched to, _I won't tell Mama and Papa this happened. Ugh, I hate her stupid power! _With that he turned around and walked out of the cafeteria. I must have been staring at her because when I looked at my family, they were staring at me. I answered the unspoken question evident in all their eyes. "It appears the new girl has a very powerful gift".

A/N I do not own Twilight. Please R&R. Read and Review.


	4. Just Another Afternoon

Chapter Three: Just Another Afternoon

Jasmine

I watched as Jessica's face turned from confusion to pure horror and embarrassment as she realized what she had just done. A balding, stern faced man walked over to Jessica. "Well, Miss Stanley, are we thirsty? I should inform you that this is not the proper way to drink cream soda" he said, clearly holding back his own laughter. "Mr. Harron, I don't know why I did that! I swear!" she demanded, "It just happened!" He bit his lip and said, "Okay, let's find you a towel, then you can explain that to the principal, Miss Stanley". Me, Clair and Doug let out snorts of laughter. "Man, you sure got Jessica!" Clair exclaimed. We didn't need to worry about anyone hearing us. Everyone was still laughing too hard for anyone to hear anything. Mr. Harron escorted a very sticky and confused Jessica out of the cafeteria. I noticed seven people, the two pale people from chemistry and five other pale, gold eyed people. The other five were three males and two females. "Are they staring at us?" I asked pointing to the pale, beautiful people. Clair and Doug looked at them. "Maybe they know, what you did, Jasmine?" Clair said nervously. No, there is no way they could know. "I know that one" Clair said pointing to the medium height, sturdy built male. He had straight, dark brown hair and liquid gold eyes. "His name is Mathew, but they call him Matt. he sits next to me in Physics" Clair explained happily.

A loud shrill bell caught or attention. We threw our empty dishes away and went off to our classes. I had sociology next period. The teacher just jabbed her finger in the direction of Matt. He seemed incredibly stiff and angry looking. It actually looked like he wasn't breathing. He was sitting as far away from me as the seat would allow. Oh great, another person to hate me as soon as they meet me. He was facing forward and totally ignoring my presence. He was gripping his desk, like it was his life line. By the end of class, he was out the door.

Finally, it was last class. My last class was Advanced Trig. It is my only eleventh grade credit. I was really advanced in the math department. I walked into to the classroom and right away I noticed the blonde hair, gold eyed guy from the cafeteria. I also noticed that the only seat available was next to him. I put my form on the teacher's desk, hopping to get away from making an introduction. I noticed that the blonde boy was kind of stiff. "Oh what is this, National Hate the New Kid Day?" I muttered to myself sitting down. I noticed the boy had a smile on his face. He looked very familiar. His nose and cheekbone matched mine, almost perfectly. He was starring at me with recognition in his eyes.

The teacher, a much clustered, grey haired woman walked into the room juggling a stack of books. She looked up at me and said, "New girl, front and center!" I jumped up and made my way to the front. The blonde haired boy was staring at me. The teacher grabbed my form from my hand and signed it. "Take your seat, New Kid!" she said, practically _sneering_. Oh boy, she seemed so friendly. (Note sarcasm).

"Who are you?" the blonde boy asked. "Who are you?" I shot back, defensively. I'm not known for having the best temper in the world. "Jasper Hale, now, who are you?" he said loudly. Nobody speaks to me like that! I grinned evilly, "my name is Jasmine Whitlock and you are going to stand up and sing 'twinkle twinkle'". He stood up abruptly and started singing in his musical voice.

Twinkle, twinkle little star

How I wonder, what you are?

Up above the world so high

Like a diamond in the sky.

Twinkle, twinkle little star.

How I wonder, what you are?

He sat back down, staring at me with angry eyes, through most of the class. When the bell rang, I started to walk out of the classroom, towards Doug's car but Jasper pulled me by my arm, towards an empty classroom. His hands are freakishly cold. "So, how long have you had that gift for?" he asked. _Oh no, busted. Bluff, maybe he doesn't know!_ I thought to myself. "W-what gift?" I said, trying to sound nervous. "Okay, cut the crap, I know your not scared!" he said. "Excuse me! I don't like that tone of yours. I am leaving. I have to get home, before Mama skins me alive!" I screamed back. I left the classroom and walked over to Clair and Doug. Jasper followed me out, but didn't approach me. "Jasmine, what happened to your arm? Who did that to you? I'll kill him!" Doug demanded, pointing to the forming bruise on my arm. I shot a glare to Jasper, mouth a quick, _'you owe me' _and said, "That Jasper kid. I tripped in class and he caught me by the arm. He just grabbed a bit too tight". Doug glared at Jasper and said, "okay, but if anyone is hurting you, I want you to tell me". Clair and I laughed. "Sure, whatever, Mama" I said sarcastically. He shoved my shoulder playfully. We ran out to his car and climbed in. Doug beamed as he drove down the road. "I got the head cheerleader's number" he said proudly. My mind kept wondering back to Jasper and Matt.


	5. Brother?

Chapter Four: Brother?

The next morning, I awoke with a start. To my surprise Jasper Hale was standing at the side of my bed. I opened my mouth to let out a scream, but he covered my mouth with his ice cold hand. "I am going to move my hand, only if you promise not to scream" he whispered in a very calm and quiet whisper. I felt very calm all of a sudden and I didn't know why. After all, I just woke up to find a stranger in my room, beside my bed and now he was covering my mouth. Well, I knew who he was, but I didn't know anything about him, except he looked familiar.

I nodded, agreeing to remain quiet so my mouth would be uncovered. It was true, I had no intention of screaming. He uncovered my mouth. "Meet me at lunch time, in the old gym. We need to talk" he whispered urgently. I nodded. His gold eyes skimmed the room as Clair began to stir, "I have to go now!" With that he turned around and climbed out my window and into the tree.

Jasper

Six o'clock in the afternoon. What a perfect time to find out the story behind Jasmine. She had my last name. She looked like my parents. But mostly me. Her hair was the same color as mine. Her eyes were the same blue as mine used to be. She even had the same freckles I used to have. Only hers ran over her nose and across her cheeks. Mine were only on my cheeks.

I followed her scent to her house and watched the family interact. I gasped in surprise and shock as I realized, the two adults in the house were my old parents. It had been almost seventeen years since I last saw them. Seventeen years with the away from my life, now they were right in front of me. A boy with light brown curly hair came downstairs. He looked to be about seventeen. He was wearing a dress, make up and screaming, "well ain't you just a pretty little thing!" Oh, he's a cross-dresser. My mother sighed and screamed up the stairs, "Jasmine Kaitlin Whitlock, you get your butt down hear right NOW!!" A beaming Jasmine made her way downstairs. She wore an innocent grin on her face as she said, "yes, Mama?" Mama didn't look fooled by Jasmine's routine. It was almost like she deals with it on a daily bases. "Jasmine, what did I tell you about manipulating your cousins" she lectured, sounding bored. "Mama, I know, I know. But Mama, I don't do it Clair, just Doug, because his brain cells are seriously lacking" she said sweet, batting her ice blue eyes. "Ugh, just do the dishes and go to your room" she said, feeling tired of hearing the same thing.

After that scene I determined three things. A) Jasmine's my sister, my baby sister, B) She's got an amazing gift and C) She is just like me!

I sank into a bush, trying to think of what to do next. My cell phone started vibrating. It was Alice's ring tone. It was a text message. _Just tell her, she will understand._

That night, I crawled into the Jasmine's window. She slept soundly, and peacefully. Clair snorted occasionally in her sleep. I laughed at the way she sounded like a power saw. Jasmine's light snores were peaceful. I sat on the floor and watched. "Give the pink banana a banana and Mr. Hippo a T.V." she murmured still asleep. My baby sister is a sleep talker, ha just like Bella. I suddenly felt an urge to rip Matt apart for wanting to hurt her. I know he's my 'brother' but this is my real sister. I knew right away I had to tell her.

Jasmine

The morning was funny today because Jessica's hair was still a pinkish shade from the cream soda. Mike gave me three cheesy hit lines. He went until we were in the hall. Jasper sent him a glare? When he did Mike turned around and ran away.

Lunch time came and I went to the old gym. Jasper was already there. He knew about my gift, I was shocked to find he wasn't wearing sunglasses to try to block me, not that it would work. "Okay, tell me, what's going on?" I asked looking into his gold eyes. "I am your brother. Oh you do have a powerful gift" he blurted. My brother, that's impossible, he's dead. But he did look like Jasper from the pictures. "How is that possible?" I asked curiously. He took in a deep breath and said, "come with me. I'm going to take you for a drive". I followed him out to a bright blue corvette.

I climbed in the passenger side and fastened my seatbelt. He started driving, fast. "Okay, so what do you know about vampires?" he said slowly. I snorted. "You mean black capes, turn into bats, burn in the sun and whole 'I vant to such you blood' routine" I said loudly. He laughed at my reference. "Yeah, well, I'll be blunt, I am a vampire" he said quickly. I looked at me, waiting for my reaction. "What about Matt?" I asked.

"Yes" I answered.

"Bronze haired boy?"

"Edward, yes".

"Pixie Girl?"

"Alice, yes".

"Blonde girl?"

"Rosalie, yes"

"Brown haired girl?"

"Bella, no. But she's dating Edward" he said quickly. I nodded. "Cool, so why aren't you sleeping in a coffin at the moment?" He laughed, "You believe me?" he asked. I nodded. I had asked him directly and when I ask you directly it is next to impossible to not tell the truth. Not even Mama can lie to me. "And you aren't scared, amazing" he said quickly. The car came to an abrupt halt and I realized we were back at school. My stomach let out a growl, just as Edward and Bella rushed over to the car, carrying two slices of pepperoni pizza. My stomach just growled louder at the sight of food. Jasper laughed and pulled the door open for me. Edward walked over to me and handed me a slice of pizza. I looked over at Jasper and said, "you want some, big brother?" He laughed, "Not even if you paid me. Vampires don't eat, sleep, cry or burn in the sun or daylight". I nodded and looked at Bella. "Is it true?" She just laughed and said, "Close your eyes if they run while holding you". "Okay" I said wondering what that meant. "Oh don't worry, you'll find out soon" Edward said laughing, "trust me".

I arrived at sociology now knowing why Matt avoided me like the plague. I sat down and he grinned at me. "So, you're Jasmine, Jasper's long lost sister" he said quietly in his silky voice. I felt my heart flutter at the sound. He laughed, proving he could hear that. "Yeah, and you're Matt, right?" I asked slowly. Matt nodded. "I am Jasper's 'brother'" he said with air quotes. I laughed at that. He still had clenched fists, but he didn't look as furious. "So why did you move to Forks?" he asked curiously. I laughed. "My father got transferred here. He's a cop, and he works with the chief of police here" I explained trying to sound mega excited, when to be honest it was kind of boring.

The class ended a little too quickly for my liking. I liked talking to the mysterious Matt Cullen. He made me feel like I could talk about anything. I arrived to trig to find Jasper, my big brother, sitting at the table already. I sat down, shortly followed by Mike Newton. "Hey babe, what's up?" he asked seductively. The annoying twerp never got a clue. "You know if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put U and I _together"_ he purred the together. I stood up grinned and said, "and if I could rearrange the alphabet, I would put F and U together". He laughed, "One day you will be my woman". I got an evil idea. "Why don't you go say that to the teacher, Mike? Oh and don't forget to kiss her hand" I said, knowing he would do it.

He turned around and walked over to Ms. Gunperson, the trig teacher and said in a seductive tone, "One day, you will be my woman". Ms. Gunperson's face was priceless. It was a mix a shock and horror. Then when he took her hand and kissed it, she just looked plain uncomfortable. "Mr. Newton, such behaviour won't be tolerated in this school. I think it is time you have a long talk with the principal. "I am taking you to see Carlisle. Humans should not be able to do that" Jasper said. "Meet me after school, by the car".


	6. An Evening With The Cullen's

Chapter Five: An Evening with the Cullen's

"Jasmine, are you coming? My car is over there" Doug asked me after school, jabbing his finger in the direction of his car. I shook my head. "No, I am going to visit someone" I explained, "Tell mom I went to Jessica's house". He nodded and headed towards his car. Jasper came out with Alice, Matt, Emmett and Rosalie. Alice rushed over to me and said, "Hi! I'm Alice. We are going to be great friends too!" Emmett gave me a hug and said, "A sister of Jasper's is a sister of mine". Rosalie sent me a death glare that made me want to crawl into a corner. Matt tensed and said, "Hey". I grinned and said "hey!" Jasper opened to door for me and Alice. Alice got in front, while I climbed in the back. "So you have a gift, too" she said laughing. I nodded and quietly said, "Yeah, I have to power of mind control". "So what's the coolest thing you've ever done, with the gift" Jasper asked. Alice snorted with laughter. "I made my brother go to school in a tux and purpose to the captain of the football team. It was especially hilarious when he said 'yes' to him". I finished I was grinning. So were Alice and Jasper.

We pulled up to a house that looked almost built out of glass. I gasped and said, "You live here!" They both laughed and said, "Yup". Once we got inside the mansion I was surrounded by people in two seconds. "Whoa!" I exclaimed. Emmett let out a huge laugh that shook to house, causing me to jump. I grinned nervously and said, "Hi". A tall, gold eyed, blonde man and a woman with light brown hair came down. They did not look older then twenty-five. The man grinned and said, "I am Carlisle, this is my wife Esme. I am sure you met our children". I nodded slowly. I need to give them a complement. "You have a very nice house" I said. Esme grinned and said, "Well thank you, dear! You must be Jasmine. We have heard so much about you!" "Actually, I wanted to talk to Carlisle about her. She has a really powerful gift of mind control" Jasper told them. "Mind control!" they exclaimed shocked and just a little bit nervous. "Okay, let's go sit in the living room" Carlisle said, heading into the living room. We sat down and the questions started.

"What exactly can you make people do?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"I make it so that you _want_ to do what I tell you to do. For example if I were to tell you to pick up a rock and eat it, you would actually want to do it and you would. Also if I ask you a direct question you have no choice but to answer with the truth" I explained grinning. Emmett stood up, "do it on me!" I grinned evilly and said "sure, go put on a dress and don't take it off until after school tomorrow". He grinned a big goofy and disappeared upstairs in a blur. "Whoa!" I said. Bella walked over and said, "Their speed is overwhelming, isn't it?" I just nodded and she laughed. "They like showing off, don't they?" I asked quietly. Emmett came downstairs posing a red puffy dress. The entire room erupted into roars of laughter. I noticed Matt was sitting on the sofa, grinning, still looking pained. He walked over to me and said, "That's pretty cool". I laughed and said "Thanks". Carlisle cut in and said, "Yes, that is pretty special. Can I ask you a few questions?" I nodded and he said, "Okay, when did you first discover this gift?"

"When I was six-years-old, I told Doug to wear a dress to school when he was in the second grade and everyone laughed. To my pleasure it was picture day, just like tomorrow is. Good luck Emmett!" I said grinning my evil grin.

"How strong is the power?" Carlisle questioned.

"Well it's gotten stronger with time. Before I used to have to make eye contact in order for you to obey, but over time it grew until I just had to be in the same general area with the person. I can control up to two people at a time" I said happily. Rosalie sneered, sent glares to Bella and me and left. "What's her problem?" I whispered to Bella. She whispered back, "I don't know, but they can hear you, no matter how quietly you whisper". My face heated up and Matt tensed a bit. "Ha, another human to make blush", Emmett shouted loudly. I felt my face get hotter and I noticed Bella's face was just as red. Well I guess there are no secrets in this house. After a few seconds of silence, my stomach decided to speak out. Emmett burst into laughter. My face heated and I knew it was red. "We have two humans who need to be fed. Come on you two" Edward said walking into the kitchen. "They can cook?" I asked Bella. She laughed and said, "it depends what they want to make whether they can cook are not".

Once we got to the kitchen, I and Bella sat down at the cupboard. Edward started cooking at a speed that made my head spin. "He loves to show off his speed" Matt said from behind me, causing me and Bella to jump. "Sorry girls, I didn't mean to startle you" he said apologetically. My face turned bright red. I was about to open my mouth to say something but a plate of spaghetti and garlic bread was placed in front of me. I ate quickly and was surprised to find it tasted amazing. "My man can cook" Bella said grinning. I finished eating and turned to find Emmett and Jasper standing in back of us. Emmett grinned and said, "So what do my two little sisters want to do now?" Edward stood in front of me and Bella and said, "There is no way you will be wrestling either one of your human sisters. If you try to touch Bella, I will rip you apart and I am pretty sure if you touched Jasper's baby sister he would probably do the same thing". Matt looked at me and I swear I saw his eyes twinkle with something other then pain. Admiration. He was defiantly the most handsome of all the Cullen's/Hale's. He was easily five inches taller then my 5'3. Jasper looked at Emmett and said, "touch either of my sisters and you will have to search to entire country for your arms".

I played charades with the Cullen's and Bella. The last thing I remember seeing before I fell asleep was Emmett doing ballet in the dress he was wearing.

Next chapter, the redhead we all love to hate comes into the picture.


	7. The Redheaded Stalker

Chapter Six: The Redheaded Stalker

I woke up in the Cullen's living room at seven o'clock in the morning. Seven o'clock in the morning! "Oh my god!" I screamed flipped myself off the sofa with a thud. Bella sat up looking startled. Alice barged into the living room and said, "Bella, I called Charlie and told him you are hear. Jasmine I called you parents and told them you were here, too". I let out a sigh of relief and stood up. I looked down to find I was in a pair of pink and fluffy pyjamas. Bella was wearing blue pyjamas. "You two look amazing in those pyjamas!" Alice exclaimed jumping. "Okay, so Jasmine you can shower in my room. Bella, you can shower in Edward's bathroom" she said thrusting an unfamiliar outfit into my arms.

I drove to school with Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper in Edward's silver Volvo. We arrived at the school to be gawked by several boys. Mike Newton came towards me grinning. "Ugh, someone get rid of him!" I moaned. Bella laughed and said "Mike moved on to you. Good luck, he doesn't give up, easy". Mike came over and said, "So babe, you wanna see a movie and then put on a move or two?" Just before I could respond Matt wrapped an arm around me, causing me to feel dizzy and weak in the knees. My heart raced and my face was probably crimson from blushing. "Play along!" he hissed in my ear. I giggled without warning. "So you're the one that has been flirting with my girlfriend. You know I don't like it when over hormonal guys flirt with her" he said sounding angry. Mike gulped and stuttered, "Y-your g-girlfriend. Sir, did not know. I am so sorry. I'll just leave your girlfriend alone". With that he ran away, tripping over his own feet. Once he was out of earshot Matt lifted his arm off my shoulder. It felt almost wrong to have his arm gone from my shoulder. Edward, Alice, Jasper and Bella burst into laughter. Matt and I joined in on the laughter. I looked Matt in the eyes and said, "thank you so much for chasing the Newt, Mike Newton away". He looked at me with his intense gold eyes and said, "I felt like it was the right thing to do". My heart picked up just a little bit more.

After school, I walked into the woods to get some fresh air. I promised Doug and Clair I would meet them at home. I got a bit far into the woods before I heard the shuffling of someone approaching. I looked up in time to see two pale people coming from somewhere in the woods. They were both as pale as the Cullen's. The female had wild red hair; the other was a male with crazy brown hair. They were cleary vampires, too. Only they have red eyes, not gold. I think that meant they drank human blood. Oh man, I shouldn't have came into the woods on me own. "Victoria, this one has a very powerful gift of mind control" the boy with crazy brown hair said excitedly. I gulped how he knew that. The female, Victoria, walked forward and said, "oh, yes, such a gift. You would be a nice edition to my group of little friends". She traced her finger along my jaw line and said, "don't worry, this will be the worst pain you will ever feel, but you won't die and the pain will end eventually". I gulped as she lowered her mouth to my neck. Just as I felt her teeth against my neck she was pushed a hundred feet away from me. I caught a quick glimpse at Matt as he threw me over his shoulder and ran at a speed I thought was impossible. I heard Victoria scream "she will be part of my army, if it's the last thing I do!" However as I inhaled Matt's scent and held onto Matt's neck I felt safe.

We arrived at the Cullen manor to find the Cullen's arriving home from school. Matt stopped right in front of Edward's car. He set me down, but the dizziness was intense. My stomach churned from dizziness and fear. I clutched Matt's arm for support. He pulled me to his chest for support and steered me to the steps. He sat down with me practically in his lap. Edward, Bella, Jasper and Alice came over to us, looking honestly freaked. Alice's face went blank and she started murmuring, "oh my god" over and over. Edward's face was a mask of horror, just like Alice's. Jasper walked over to me, I felt unbelievably calm. "He's an empath," Matt murmured rubbing my hair out of my face. But to my surprise, it made me feel a lot more comfortable. I felt my cheeks warm. "What happened to you?" he asked taking grabbing my hand. "Some girl, I think she was a vampire, too. She and a boy t-they, I don't know what they tried to do. I thought she was going to kill me, but she said I wouldn't die" I said quickly. Jasper looked like he paled. Bella looked almost horrified. She stepped forward and said, "did she have red hair?" I nodded and said, "her name was Victoria". All of the Cullen's gasped. Then Matt said something that made them all gasp again. "She wants Jasmine to be part of her army".

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked sounding horrified at the idea. Matt nodded. "I got there about a Milo-second before Victoria could bit Jasmine. She was going to change her right then and there. If I hadn't pushed Victoria off of her, she would be trashing on the forest floor right now. Then she screamed, ' she will be part of my army, if it's the last thing I do!' after us". Bella walked over to me and sat down beside me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded and said, "Yeah, I'm fine". I realized Matt had his arm around my shoulder, but I didn't want him to move. Matt looked at Edward and said, "Let's get the girls inside and get them something to eat". Matt helped me up and guided me into the house. His arm was wrapped around my waist. I leaned my head into his shoulder. Edward and Bella followed, not far behind.

Once in the kitchen Matt and Edward disappeared into the cupboards. After a while Matt disappeared out the door and right away I started missing him. "So you and Matt seemed to be getting close" Bella whispered, knowing Edward could hear her whispering and my thoughts. I grinned stupidly at the sound of his name. "Yeah, he's pretty amazing" I said without my knowledge, almost in a sigh. "So you love him, right?" she asked. Love as in I am totally in love with him, yes. "No" I lied quickly. "Liar!" Edward accused. "Hey, get out of my head! Fine, I love him" I said quietly. "Well, I just happen to know, he was thinking about how much he loves you, too" Edward confessed causing my heart to soar. Now I just needed to figure out what to do about my new redheaded stalker.

Please review, but please be kind. I am also starting a House of Night and Twilight crossover.

Also PirateTink brought up the time line. I have it set that Jasper left 18 years ago, and served the newborn army for only five years. This is an A/U. I need ideas. Help me decided what to do next. Pretty please with Edward on top.


	8. Let's Play a Game

I decided to lighten up the mood with some good old fashioned Truth or Dare. :D This chapter will have hurt feeling, tragidy, passion and over protective brothers.

Chapter Seven: Let's Play a Game

Alice called my parents and told them I was spending the weekend. Great. I like most of the Cullen's, but spending a weekend recieving glares and threats from Rosalie, teasing from Emmett and mind invading Edward didn't make for the best selling points. Plus I am still confused about where me and Matt stand. It has been a week since Victoria decided she wanted me as part of her army of newborn vampires. I have been spending almost everyday at the Cullen's house and my evenings at home with one of the Cullen's hiding in my room. Last night, Matt stayed with me and we talked until midnight, when I fell asleep.

I woke up bright and early Friday morning, I was gripping Matt's shirt with a death grip. He was lying beisde me, staring peacefully into my half-awake eyes. "Good morning, Jasmine" he said as though this were a regular thing. His gold eyes gave my that warm, safe feeling in my stomach. "Why are you lying with me, in bed?" I asked, not worried about Clair. She was sleeping at Angela's house. "You told me to hold you last night while you were sleeping. Besides, I like holding you, I was going to hold you sooner or later. You just helped me do it quicker" he explained, causing me to blush again. "I love it when you blush" he exclaimed, running his finger over my cheek. "I hope I'm not interupting anything" Jasper said climbing in the window, followed closely by Emmett. "Papa's at work and Mama's at the mall. She feels we need more rain jackets" I explained. "Excellent!" Emmett said scooping me up and jumping out the window. It took every ounce of my will power not to scream as we fell down the two story fall. He tore of into the woods at vampire speed. There was no school today for students. It was a teacher confrence today.

We arrived at the Cullen's house maybe three seconds later. Emmett placed me quickly in front of Edward and Bella. The both cluched one of my arms for support. Jasper and Matt appeared beside me, carrying my bags. Bella guided me into the living, where Alice was sitting on the sofa watching America's Top Models. Bella and Alice over time have become more like sisters then friends. Alice is good for fashion, make-up and pranks. Bella is good for listening.

Emmett bounded into the living room, causing Alice to stand up and shouted, "no, Emmett, you know what happened the last time!" "What?" Bella and I shouted together. "Great idea, Em" Edward said grinning. I shot Emmett a questioning glance. He grinned at me and said, "Well Jazzy, we are going to play Truth or Dare". I looked him in the eyes and said, "Okay, one, don't call me 'Jazzy'. Two, I love Truth or Dare". Alice sighed and defeat and called everyone who was home into the living room. That was her, Bella, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Matt and me. We sat in a big circle and waited to see who would go first. "Okay, what are the rules?" I asked quietly. "Okay, you can only skip one dare, but you will recieve a worst dare in turn. The only rule is you cannot dare someone to kill anyone or have sex with anyone" Matt explained.

Emmett stood up and walked over to me. "Truth or Dare, Jasmine?" he asked grinning deviously. "Umm, dare?" I stuttered nervously. Everyone in the room gasped. Emmett did a huge laugh and said, "I dare you to go to the drugstore and cause a scene over something embaressing". I groaned and stood up. "Let's go!"

We took Emmett's jeep to the drugstore. I walked in and searched the racks until I found tampons. The maximum of tampons per purchase was six, so natrally I got ten. When I reached the counter the girl took one look at my moad and shook her head. I took a breath and started my scene.

Clerk's POV

Ugh, another day of under payed worked. I hate minimum wage. A girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes walked in and straight to the feminine care section. I rolled my eyes. Another blonde. Great. She approached the counter with what looked like ten boxes of tampons. I shook my head. We have a maximum of six for a reason blondie. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth. Oh great, another blonde tantrum. "Listen, I need these tampons. You are going to sell them to me, or else!" she screamed in a strong texas accent, her eyes jetting all around the room. "Listen Blondie, we have rules for a reason. I am going to have to ask you to leave" I said, in small words so she could understand. With that she ripped open two boxes of tampons and started pelting me with them. "Hey, stop it!" I shouted as she started throwing them all over the store. She started throwing evrything he could get her hands on. Candies, shampoos, soups, make-up and pilled now covered the floor as I called the police.

Jasmine POV

I used my gift to get out of being arrested. Emmett was starring at me smug. I stuck my tongue out at him and looked over to Jasper. "Truth or Dare, big brother?" I asked evilly. "Truth" he exclaimed boldly. "Have you ever been with anyone before you met Alice?" I asked smugly. "Yes, but it was high school" he said defensivly. When Alice petted his shoulder to let him know she understood he grinned. "Okay Emmett, truth or dare?" Emmett beamed and everyone in the room said, "dare". "Emmett, I dare you to run Rosalie's car of a cliff" he said beaming evilly. Emmett's eyes filled with terror as her walked out to the garage. I heard Rosalie's car start and leave the garage. There was a loud crashing sound outside. Emmett came inside looking very scared. "Okay, Eddie Boy, truth or dare?" he asked Edward beaming. "Don't call me Eddie Boy and dare" he said proud. "I dare you to burn the clothes in Alice's closet" he said beaming. Alice screamed a blood curtling scream. "You monster!" Edward patted Alice's shoulder and whispered "don't watch" as he went up stairs. Alice dry sobbed into Jasper's shoulder once the smell of smoke made it's way downstairs. Edward came back down, smelling strongly of ash and said, "okay, Alice". "Truth" she said before he could say 'truth or dare'. "Okay, did you ever kiss anyone while married to Jasper" he asked smugly. "Yes, Alec Volturi on a dare from Emmett". Alice beamed evily and looked over at Matt. "Matt, truth or dare?" she asked grinning. "Dare?" he asked fearfully. "I dare you to kiss Jasmine."

My heart instantly started soaring and against my will, I had to bit my lip to stop from grinning like a fool. "Okay, lovebirds, stand up" Alice sang pulling us both to the center. As we got closer my heart speed up to the point where I was sure the people in China were hearing. His ice cold lips crashed against mine, causing fireworks to erupt in my chest. The butterflies in my stomach multiplied by a billion and the room started spinning. His lips against mine was like an electric shock, however that just made it better. Someone cleared his throat in the backround causing up to jump apart. "I said 'kiss' not 'make out' you two" Alice said beaming at us. The blood rushing to my face caused my entire body to feel very warm. I probably looked like a blonde tomato.

After the game finished, me, Bella and Matt went outside for fresh air, while to others cleaned the house at vampire speed. "Jasmine, would you like to go out sometime, with me?" he asked nervously. I grinned like a fool and blushed redder then I ever have in my life. "Yes! I would love to go out with you". With that he pulled me into a passionate kiss. "Excuse me, I hate to interupt, but Jasmine and Bella need to sleep" Jasper said breaking us apart, glaring at Matt. "Bella is in Edward's room and Jasmine is....um....in Carlisle and Esme's room" he concluded to himself. I looked over at Matt and mouth a quick and honest, _I love you._


	9. Oh My Gosh!

Chapter Nine: Oh My Gosh!!

Today is the day. The day I spend the entire year looking forward to. My birthday! Today I am seventeen. I woke up this morning to find Mama, Papa, Doug and Clair standing at the foot of my bed with a large chocolate cake and a small box. Mama passed the box to me and said, "my mother gave this to me when I turned seventeen, it only seemed right that I give it to you". I opened the box to find a beautiful gold chain and with an elegent blue butterfly charm. "Oh Mama, thank you!" I said throwing my arms around her. I climbed into the shower and threw on my birthday dress. Blue with navy blue trimming. I curled my hair into bouncy curls.

A knock on the door got my attention. I sprinted to the door knowing it was either Matt or one of Doug's freakishly big football buddies, who enjoy flirting with me and my friends. I opened to door to find a grinning Matt. "Happy Birthday, Love" he said kissing my cheek and placing a small box in my hand. From over Matt's shoulder, I noticed a very perfect car. I know that model. It's the only I do know. It's a 2009 Chevrolette Corvette ZR1 or in easy terms Blue Devil. "Matt, I love you new car! That is my dream car! You have to let me drive it!" I screamed, bouncing, forgetting all about the present in my hand. "Well, that might be a problem because it's not my car" he said sadly. Too bad. I looked at the tiny present in my hand and opened it. Inside was a car key, with the letters ZR1 written on it. Oh My God! I let out an excited scream that was probably heard from Japan, causing my family to rum into the hallway. I threw my arms around Matt and kissed him with passion. After a few seconds I ran outside and started kissing my new car. "I love you and I love you!" I repeated looking from the car to Matt. Clair ran outside with a pleading look in her eyes. "Hey Matt, Clair's gonna drive to school with us" I said quickly. I took out the keys, hands shaking with excitmet as I opened to passanger door and then my door. Clair climbed in the backseat. (A/N I have no idea if this car has backseats or not.) I sat in the drivers seat and waited for Matt to climb in. As soon he was in I put the key in the agnition, adreneline pumping and sped down the road.

When I pulled into the school lot, Mike Newton dropped his taco and gawked my car with lust filled eyes. I stepped out of the car to find everyone starring at my car with lust filled eyes. Clair stepped out and ran over to Angela and Ben. I was still repeating 'thank you' over and over to Matt. He laughed and said, "it wasn't just me, it was Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Alice as well". I looked over at them, squealed and gave them all huge hugs. Jumping up and down, dancing, pretty much short of back-flips. They laughed at my enthusiasm. I noticed Mike going near my car. I ran over and grabbed his hand just before his greasy hands could touch my car. "You touch my car and I will rip off your hands and then I will make you lick the fingerprints off!" I said with a lot of venom in my voice. "Yes Ma'am!" he screamed running away. "Well, it looks like Goldilocks is protective of her car" said Emmett laughing. "Happy Birthday, Jasmine" the family coursed. "You are coming to our house for dinner tonight" Jasper said recieving nodding from the others. "Let's just hope it goes better then last time" Emmett boomed laughing. We all glared in his direction. Edward smacked him on the head, Bella looked pained and Jasper looked almost as pained. I knew what happened at the party and what it lead to. Edward left, Bella befriended a werewolf, Laurent returned and got killed, Bella jumped off a cliff, Edward nearly comitted suicide and they swore to change Bella in a vampire.

I spent to day checking on my car after every class. After school Matt and I drove Bella and Edward to the house. I beamed the entire time. When we pulled into the garage at the Cullen's. Inside the house looked like an explosion off pink, purple and blue party decorations. Alice was hanging decorations, Bella was blowing balloons and Esme was working in the kitchen. I could smell spagetti and garlic bread.

Esme rushed over and beamed. "Seventeen, what a great age, Happy Birthday, Jasmine" she said grinning and giving me a hug. She was so much like my mother. She ran back out to the kitchen and continued to cook.

After the diner we started opening presents. From Emmett I got a joke book. Alice gave me a pair of silver ballet flats. Edward and Bella got me a gift card with about five years worth of gas money. Matt grinned, stood up and said, "my turn!" Everyone in the room sat on the sofa watching, grinning. "Matt, you already got me a present" I stated. He shook his head. "I got you two presents". He leaned down on one knee. From his back pocket pe pulled out a leather box. Oh my gosh. My stomach flipped excitedly. "Before I met you, my life was a sunless day and a moonless night. Now light has been introduced to my life. Now I ask that light stay a part of my life, forever. Jasmine Whitlock, will you marry me and make me the happiest man alive?" he asked nervously. Shock flooded me as I hugged him sobbing 'yes' over and over. Just as I said 'yes' Alice screamed with terror. "What is it, Alice?" I asked nervously. "She's coming, Victoria's coming!"

Ooh, cliffy, major cliffy. I'll update soon, promise. Please read and review.


	10. It Ain't Over Til' The Redhead Flees

Chapter Ten: It Ain't Over 'Til the Redhead Flees

What! Why now! Why my Birthday? "Matt" I screamed. "What does she want, Alice?" Jasper asked calmly. Alice, looking petrified said, "She is on a two mission trip. One to kill Bella and two to change Jasmine and take her as her own personal hypnotizing, killing machine". I felt to blood drain from my face as I fell backwards. I felt a pair of cold arms catch me. I looked up to see Matt holding me and my brother hovering over me. Alice and Edward looking pertrified, Rosalie glaring in me and Bella's direction, Matt and Jasper looked near breaking point. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme just looked tense. "Okay, she's bringing her army with her" Alice said scared, "however Jasmine and Bella's futures disapear from there".

Matt gave Edward a desprate look, causing him to nod. "Yeah, that's a good idea, Matt. We are going to take Jasmine and Bella over to La Push. The pack can watch them while we deal with Victoria and her army. Carlisle, call Jacob and have him meet Jasmine, Bella and me at the treaty line. Everyone else, to the meadow" Edward said standing up. Matt kept me in his arms, refusing to let go of me. "Come on Matt, let Jasmine get out here. She needs to ge safe, too" Edward shouted from outside. "You'll come get me as soon as you can, right?" I asked nervously as Matt carried me towards Edward's Volvo. "Yes, Love. I'll be there as soon as possible" he said placing me in the backseat.

Edward sped towards the highway. We drove in silence until for a long time. It got me thinking to how this wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been wondering around the woods by myself that day. This was all my fault. Edward sighed and said, "Jasmine, this is not your fault. And Bella, if that's along the line of your thoughts, it's not yours either".

Edward stopped his car in front of a line of topless native boys. _Those are the wolfs? _I asked in my head. Edward nodded and said, "yes, those are the wolfs". Edward opened our car doors and helped us out. Most of the boys walked past the car with wierd, vacent expressions on their faces. "Those are the ones that are coming with us to help. You two are staying with Jacob and Seth" he said grimacing. That's when an idea hit me harder then anything. "That may work. Plus it is the most peaceful idea. Bella, you stay here, Jasmine, your coming with me" he said quickly helping into the car. He sped off towards the Cullen's.

Alice and Jasper approached us wide eyed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked fearful. I nodded, boldly. Even though it wasn't as bold as I felt. "Okay, let's get to the clearing" Jasper said running towards the clearing, followed by Alice and Edward. Matt came from out of no where and appeared beside me. "Love, are you sure you want to do this" he asked, really concerned. I nodded and threw myself onto his back. He tore off into the woods towards the valley. When we arrived he set me down on the ground. The Cullen family instantly surounded me. "She'll be her in fifteen seconds" Alice screamed. Just as she said that a dozen shadows appeared from the shadows. I felt every once of my blood leave my upper body. I felt myself fall back into Matt's arms. Courage pulsed through me. I looked over at Jasper and beamed.

"Well, well, you delivered my newest member to me, how sweet" Victoria stated sauntering over to me. I hid behind Matt and Edward. "Do it, now!" Matt hissed to me. I walked over, looked Victoria in the eyes and said, "turn your army around and leave us alone. Don't come near any of us ever again. You will leave my sister, Bella, alone too. Now go and never return". Her face went blank for a second as she turned around and ran away with her minions at her heals.

Next thing I knew Matt had me in his arms, hugging me tight. Emmett walked over and said, "you are the best little sister ever, let's arm wrestle". I felt exaustion working it way through my body like fog. Matt scooped me up and said, "it's time for the human to go to sleep". I grinned to Matt, Emmett and the rest of the family. "You know, I am the only human who gets to say that I chased a vampire away on my seventeenth birthday" I said before falling into a deep sleep.


	11. Bella's Pregnant

Chapter Eleven: Bella Pregnant?!?

A/N A major time jump over Bella and Edward's wedding to when Bella finds out she's pregnant. Very Short chapter, I know. But I'm sick. Because I love all my readers, I felt I had to write something. Next chapter is a time jump to when Alice has the vision of the volturi. Major plot shift from there. Big surpises in store.

Bella and Edward's wedding was beautiful. I loved the dress Bella had on. I helped do her hair and make-up. Bella and Edward looked perfect as they did their vows. Me and Rosalie were bridesmaids and Alice was the maid of honour. My dress was pale pink and beautiful. The reception was sweet. The after party was fun. Matt and I sat and talked for hours with others about our engagment. To my utter shock, I caught the buqette. It was a fun day.

Now me and Matt were lying on the bed that was now in his room. Bella and Edward had been gone for a while already. It was midnight and we had just got back from Port Angeles. Mama and Papa were covientienly in the Bahamas on a cruise that they had "won" from a magazine. (The Cullen's sent them away to plan my wedding, in two months) I know it's totally jumping the gun, getting married at seventeen. Papa and Mama just looked at each other and smiled. "Well, she made it longer then we did. We were sixteen when we got married" Mama said grinning and giving me a hug. Papa, freaked out. I thought I saw his eyes go upstairs, where the gun, baseball bat and crow bar were. We laughed at each other as we recalled memories like that. I listened to what was going on in the house. Carlisle was in his study talking to Bella. Matt was rigid beside me as Carlisle ran downstairs. "Matt, what's going on?" I asked worried. "Bella's pregnant" he murmered confused. "Wait, what? How?" I asked stunned. Vampires can't reproduce. "Didn't your parents have 'the talk' with you?" he asked laughing. "Oh shut up, they had The Talk with me. But isn't it impossible?" I said pulling my hair into a lose ponytail.

Downstairs there was a rush of action. Carlisle was running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. Esme was sitting on the sofa looking scared. Jasper was rubbing the back of a very scared Alice. I walked over to my brother, with Matt's hand wrapped around mine. "What's happening?" I asked Alice. She shook her head violently and said, "I don't know, I can't see her. It's too fuzzy, like the werewolves. I don't know what's happening to my own sister!" She wailed loudly causing panic to run through me. Carlisle walked over with a small but fake smile. "It'll be over soon, we are going to remove the child before it can hurt Bella" he said patting Alice's shoulder. "What?" I said shocked ot this information. "You're going to kill her baby?" I said shocked the Cullen's would even suggest that. Maybe I shouldn't freak out til' I know the facts.

I walked back upstairs trying to figure out what was going on with Bella and Edward in my own head. I sat down on the bed with Matt sitting beside me. Rosalie and Emmett walked into the room with concerned faces. "Oh my god, did something happen?" I screamed, praying something bad didn't happen to Bella. Emmett sat down and said, "they are going to kill Bella's baby, even though she wants the baby". "They can't do that. It's Bella's baby, her choice. They won't, will they?" I asked hoping.

"They want to, that's why we're here, looking for support to help get them to side with Bella" Rosalie said looking angry. "Matt, you have to help, you can't let them kill Bella's baby" I said looking him in the eyes. He wrapped is arm around me and said, "I'm on whatever side Jasmine's on". I gave him a peck on the cheek. We were going to help with Bella's baby.


	12. On The run

Chapter Twelve: On The Run

Set after Alice's vision. Total A/U. The Voltrui were on their way. Alice and Jasper off the serch for the other half vampire. I know it's jumbled, but I'm writting this on a laptop from the hospital.

Bella got to have her baby. A beauitful baby girl named Renesmee. She had long brown hair and brown eyes like Bella. She grows at a rate that just blows my mind. Bella was turned into a vampire. She looks just like the rest of the Cullen's except her eyes, which are a copper color. She never tried to hurt me or Charlie when he came over. Everyone was shocked by that. They were also shocked when Jacob imprinted Renesmee.

I moved in with the Cullen's a few weeks ago, despite my father. But I was planning on getting married in a few days. That was until Alice had a vision of the Volturi coming. The house became a state of panic. Matt was told to keep me preoccupied. He just took me outside to the lake. We spend a lot of time at the lake just resting, talking and sometimes making plans. We were skipping stones across the lake (well my rocks skipped five feet across the lake, Matt's rocks went all the way across the lake) when Alice and Jasper ran to our sides. "What's going on?" Matt asked taking in their scared faces. "We are going away. Jasmine, I am not leaving you here for the Volturi to find, your coming with me and Alice" Jasper said throwing me onto his back. Matt looked panicked as he said, "where are we going?" Jasper grinned and said, "you two, are going to Meixco". Matt walked over to Jasper and took me off of his back and put me onto his. I clutched onto his neck. "We are going to go into the water" he said as he dove into the water, followed by Alice and Jasper.

Once we were on land Alice explained that she had to get someone and take him back to meet the Volturi. She explained they would be back for us sometime.

They took us to a worn down shack in the middle of the woods. With parting hugs they ran off. Matt and I sat down on the dusty green sofa. Dust exploded everywhere the second we sat down. "Let's talk about something, cheery" I said grinning nervously.

TIME JUMP TIME JUMP ONE MONTH LATER (the night the battle ends)

It's been over a month since we arrived to the little hut. We had managed to turn it into something really homey. We got rid of the leaky roof, replaced the walls and furniture and bought a TV and lots of DVDs. We came to quickly learn that the only TV here was either spanish, a pathetic soap or cheap, disgusting porno.

Me and Matt were laying in the bedroom watching _West Side Story, the Musical. _When the end credits rolled around I decided to turn off the TV. I sat indian style on the bed. Matt sat beside me, grinning his usual supportive grin. "How were you changed Matt?" I asked. It was a question I'd been wondering about for a while. He looked up and said, "well, I was changed when I was seventeen by Carlisle. I had been walking home when a drunk driver ran me over with his car. Carlisle found me in the middle of the road and just couldn't let me die". I snuggled down to the pillow and motioned him to lay beside me. He pulled me into his arms and snuggled down. "Do you regret it?" I asked, knowing Rosalie and Edward both disliked what they had become. He shook his head very slowly. "I would never regret anything that lead me to you. You know what, I never will" he said kissing my head, moving down to my lips. The kiss got deeper and deeper until passion ripped through my body and the only thought in my head was Matt.

In the morning, I woke up to find Matt lying beside me. I grinned and sat up and whispered, "good morning". He laughed and gave me a 'good morning' grin. I wrapped myself with the blanket and went into the bathroom to shower and dress. I went into the kitchen after I was dressed and sat down on the counter. "Are you ready to go home?" Matt asked beaming. I looked him in the eyes and had to really stop to contain myself. "Alice called while you were showering, the battle just ended. The Voturi couldn't kill anyone. Alice found evidence that Renesmee isn't an immortal child and proof she wasn't a threat. They are sending a palne to the airport to get us, today" he said grinning ear to ear.

I threw my self into his arms and kissed him with all the passion I could. He pulled me away and said, "now is not the time for a repeat of last night, as much fun as that was but our plane leaves in an hour". I realized how hungry I was when my stomach let out a loud growl. I walked over to the counter and started to make myself a ham and cheese sub, with mayo, lettuce and pickles. Matt scowled at my breakfast and grimaced as I ate it.

After I ate my 'disgusting human food' as Matt put it we went to the airport. Matt ran us through the woods to the highway and called us a cab from there. It was a cloudy day, so Matt could be out in public. We reached the airport just in time to see the Cullen's jet pull into the gate. The plane ride went very slowly. By the time we arrived to the gate, I was bouncing with excitment. I saw the Cullen's standing at the gate, grinning and waiting for us from inside the plane. I ran of the palne and into Carlisle and Esme's arms. I hugged everyone else as well. My brothers, sisters, niece, new parents and future husband. My perfect family.


	13. Here We Go Again

Chapter Thirteen: Oops, It Happened Again

It had been a week since we got back home. I was lying in bed, grinning at Matt. I was grinning for two reasons. One was because I was happy to have him in my life and two because he had food. Pancakes and strawberries with sour cream. Sounds disgusting, but it's what I wanted. I took a few bites, noticing it tasted a bit off. Then again, it was made by someone who doesn't even eat, so what did I expect. I ate it really quickly and went downstairs. Carlisle came inside looking stressed. "There is a flu going around and half the staff has it. I hate cold and flu season" he complained dashing upstairs.

I sat down in the living with Bella and Nessie. I sat there and watched "Scooby Doo until my stomach clenched and churned, just in time for me to run upstairs with my hand over my mouth. I made it to the bathroom just in time to throw up my breakfast. By the time I finished I was tired. I sat down on the floor to see Matt, standing beside me with a cup of water. I sipped it slowly and carefully. He picked me up and carried me to our room. I turned to my pillow and went to sleep.

_A clown danced around a bedroom, picking up babies and giving them fish. Emmett and Carlisle were doing the Hockey Pockey. Rosalie and Jacob hugging. Matt and I were wearing grean and purple spotted jumpers, eating lime jello._

I opened my eyes to find I was still in bed. There were no clowns, music or lime jello. I sat up, feeling hungry. I looked at the clock beside the bed, which read eight o'clock. I walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat by the counter. Esme and Rosalie were sitting in the kitchen playing Cheat. I stood up and got myself some pickles. I opened the can and sat back down. Esme walked over and placed a cold hand on my forhead. "Are you feeling better?" she asked slowly. I took a bite of the of a pickle and spit it back out. It tasted like rubber. I slammed the pickles down and reached in the counter for some chocolate pudding. I took a few bites and gagged and threw up, all over the table. "Oh my god!" Rosalie screamed jumping up from the table as though I'd just lit it on fire. Esme jumped up and said, "Rosalie, clean this mess, you come with me". Esme grabbed my arm and guided me to the sofa. I could hear Rosalie screaming, "Ew, ew, ew!" from out in the dining room.

The living room door flew open and Renesmee, Bella and Edward flew in. Renesmee flew into my arms and touched my face. She showed Jacob taking her to the library and reading her Oliver Twist. She grinned a big grin and said, "Aunt Jasmine, mommy and daddy are taking me to the park tomorow, you want to come?" Esme picked her up and said, "no little peanut, Jasmine's sick, she needs rest". Bella and Edward shot me a concerned glance. "Are you all right, do you need anything?" Edward asked slowly. My brilliant responce was to gag and run upstairs with my hand over my mouth. God, what I wouldn't give for some water.

The door to the bathroom opened and Matt came in and pulled me into his arms. I fell into a deep sleep in the bathroom.

I had dreams of dancing coconuts and lima beans. Singing teddy bears and chalk doin' the twist. I woke up to find I was in bed and the entire family sitting in the room, holding back laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked feeling like they were staring at me. "You have been singing "'do the cha-cha' and 'dance coconut, dance' all night long" Emmett said laughing. Renesmee jumped on the bed and showed me laying in the bed. I was singing "do the coconut and lima bean cha cha!" I felt my face heat up and tears welling as the entire family laughed a bit more. Matt recovered and said, "we're sorry, it's funny though". I sat up and sipped some of the water beside the bed. Everyone was still watching me. I stood up and went downstairs, followed by Matt and Edward. I grabbed a bag of crackers and started eating, until the crackers came up again.

Carlisle came down with a needle and a tube. Edward walked out of the room, while Matt clutched my hand. "You have been sick for a while. You haven't kept anything down. I am going to do some blood work to find out what's going on" he said putting washed my arm and sticking a needle in my arm. Matt got a bit tense as the blood filled the tube. When Carlisle finished, he put a pink bandage on my arm. "I will be in my study, I'll be down with your resaults in a half hour.

Matt carried me to the sofa and tucked me in under a warm cotton blanket. I fell in and out of sleep over spand of the half hour. I woke up to find Carlisle shaking my arm lightly. His eyes were worried and nervous. I sat up and tried to ignore the panic now running through my viens. "What's wrong? Did you find something?" I asked in a shakey tone. "Well, I did find something. Jasmine, you're pregnant" he said in a nervous voice. I heard not just a gasp from Matt but a bunch of gasps from around the house. Jasper ran down and pinned Matt to the floor. "How could you, she's my baby sister, damn it!" Jasper yelled throwing punches at Matt until Emmett pulled him off and dragged him to the corner. Edward and Bella walking in with Renesmee in their arms. Emmett lost concentration and Jasper flew at Matt again. "Jasper, stop it!" I screamed, causing Renesmee to stir and wake up. Her eyes widened and she screamed. Jasper and Matt flew apart and Edward and Emmett grabbed Jasper. "What the heck is going on? Why is Jasper trying to kill Matt?" Edward asked. "The jerk got my baby sister PREGNANT!"

Alice grabbed Jasper and dragged him outside. Renesmee came over and sat down beside me. She touched my cheek and showed me a picture of a me with a huge round stomach. My hand dropped to my stomach and I gasped. On my stomach there was a well defined bump present. I lifted my shirt and saw the bump. "But that's impossible, Jasmine and Matt never....oh my gosh" Edward said, reading my mind to the night the baby was concieved. "Okay, so now we have a better idea as to what will happen. I am going to go to the hospital to get a few things for Jasmine. Someone stay with her. Matt, your eyes are black, you need to hunt. I'll be back" Carlisle said, dashing out the door. Matt gave me a peck on the cheek and ran out the door. "Go north, Matt, Jasper went south. I don't think he's thrilled with you right now" Edward advised.

"So, is it a new tradition that every human to walk through this house gets pregnant or what?" Emmett boomed, earning him a slep on the head from Rosalie. "Are you okay?" Bella asked sitting down. I nodded and said, "yeah, I'm fine. I'm shocked, really shocked but excited. I just..wow". I couldn't find words to described how I felt. I remembered back two weeks ago, I would have have said, "I don't want kids". Now that I am pregnant, my entire attitude changed and I couldn't wait.

Next Chapter Big surprises.


End file.
